ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John Crazy
The Good Reverend John Crazy is a former wrestler notable for his work in the Viking Wrestling Federation and the Pryde Wrestling Federation. Crazy is also the former commissioner of the PWF and a member of the 2008 VWF Hall of Fame class of 2008. Promotions Wrestled for *PrYde Wrestling *Viking Wrestling Federation Background John Cramon grew up in a lower middle class home in Oklahoma City. His father, Rev. Daniel Cramon, was the minister of a poor Southern Baptist church in the poverty stricken portion of Oklahoma City, near downtown. From an early age, the elder Cramon pushed his son into the ministry, and John eagerly followed in his father's footsteps. At the tender age of fifteen John become a deacon of his father's church. It was around this time he started to change intellectually. His ideals were deamed too extreme and controversial by the rest of the church's leadership. At the age of eighteen, the church excommunicated him and he left not only the church but his home, feeling betrayed not only by the congregation but also by his father. With those feelings of pain and anger lingering inside him, John decided to establish his own ministry. The first year was rough though, as fewer than ten members had joined to congregation. Desperately seeking a way to increase those numbers, Crazy stumbled upon professional wrestling while flipping through the channels on TV. Seeing those rabid, hardcore fans, he knew wrestling could be the key to spreading his message. It was then that he adopted the name Reverend John Crazy, as many said he was foolish to not only put his body in harms way, but also to associate his name with something as barbaric as pro wrasslin'. Unfazed by the lack of support, Crazy forged on and debuted for the Viking Wrestling Federation. Viking Wrestling Federation Debut In November 2005, Reverend John Crazy debuted for the VWF. The Reverend's debut was largely uneventful, but within a couple of weeks, he had found his rhythm and was set to begin a feud with the VWF Television Champion. TV Championship The Reverend soon began a feud with Elvis Capone for the VWF Television Championship. Capone would never give Crazy a proper shot at the VWF Television Championship, a title that Capone adamantly refused to defend cleanly, frequently losing matches by disqualification or count out to protect his title. Capone's luck finally ran out, as the two were booked in a "Jailhouse Rock Match" in a jail in Memphis, TN. After a bloody battle, the Reverend prevailed and captured the title, his first in pro wrestling. This reign was short lived however, as Crazy melted Capone's precious title into nothing more than a chunk of gold and leather. The Draccos After his battle with Capone, Crazy's sights were set on Sean and Johnny Dracco, two guys he deemed the most vain and greedy people in the VWF. During the course of this feud, the Draccos destroyed the Reverend's church in Oklahoma City in a blazing fire. Furious, Crazy eventually evened the score as he torched the Dracco's precious Beverly Hills mansion to the ground. The Draccos haven't been seen to this day. Intercontinental Championship After dispatching the Draccos, Crazy turned his attention to one of the biggest legends in the VWF, Intercontinental Champion Crimson Lightening. The two men battled for months until Crazy finally defeated Crimson, a man Crazy thought to possibly be the biggest sinner in the wrestling world, and took his title to become the VWF Intercontinental Champion. The Reverend would hold the title for months before finally being defeated by "The Amazing" Shovelman. The Righteous Crusade Shovelman's victory was bittersweet, as after the match Crazy aligned himself with the "Prophets of Hell" Sage & Havik. The trio proceeded to beat down the new champion and afterward, they announced themselves as the "Righteous Crusade". At first, they went on a tear through the VWF, but things soon went sour. The Reverend went on a losing streak, and he began to doubt not only himself, but in his faith as well. Sage began to have disturbing nightmares and started to distance himself from Crazy. Havik remained loyal to Crazy, and this led to not only the breakup of the "Righteous Crusade" but of the "Prophets" as well. Dark period, the VWF title, and departure from VWF After the breakup of the "Crusade", Crazy emerged a changed man. He decided he controlled his own destiny and shed the moniker of 'reverend'. He had lost his faith, and had started to change his tactics in the locker room. No longer lashing out at those he saw as sinners, he concerned himself with his career and winning the VWF World Heavyweight Championship. At Halloween Massacre 2006, he finally achieved his goal as he came out victorious in an eight man gauntlet match to win the VWF title. Crazy was not champion long before he lost the title to his old nemesis Crimson Lightning at the VWF Thanksgiving Special. A few months later, the VWF went on an extended hiatus and Crazy opted out of his contract. Pryde Wrestling Federation Arrival After waiting months for word on the fate of the VWF, Crazy debuted for Pryde and defeated the monster Synic in his first match. Though he set his sights on the Pryde World title, he had a lackluster first few months. Losing streak Crazy's first months in Pryde did not go his way. Havik, who had arrived in Pryde before him, had turned his back on him and rejoined his brother Sage. He was on a losing streak, and on top of that, he had lost his parents in a horrific car accident. Angry and grieving, Crazy sought to find himself and regain the thunder he had back in the VWF. Synic His search brought him to former foe Synic, who by this time had left wrestling to start a full-time ministry after finding God and denouncing his old, evil ways. With Synic's guidance, Crazy regained his faith and the two of them began teaming up together in the ring, winning the Extreme Tag Team Championship at Rise & Fall 2007 from none other than the "Prophets of Hell". They held the belts for over a month before losing them to the "Corporate Enforcers". After the loss, Crazy began to doubt Synic's faith and eventually Synic's true colors showed. Synic was just as evil as ever, and this led to a 'loser leaves Pryde' graveyard match at the To Hell and Back pay-per-view. This was a gruesome brawl, but in the end, Crazy was able to bury the monster and drive him out of Pryde. End of in-ring career Crazy was forced into retirement after a series of matches with the evil Lutais. At the At All Costs pay-per-view, the Reverend battled Lutais in a nasty Hell in a Cell match in which he was thrown off the cage to the floor twenty feet below. The Reverend continued to wrestle for a while after the match, but the pain became too much and the doctors said that his injuries were so severe that he'd have no choice but to retire from the ring. Commissioner On January 22, 2008, the Reverend was appointed commissioner by Pryde president Logan Rutherford. Return to action In June 2008, the Reverend was given his medical clearance to wrestle once again, making a surprise return in the tournament to crown a new Evolution champion. Facts *'Entrance music' **''Paint It, Black'' by the Rolling Stones *'Finishing and signature moves' **Insider's Edge (Razor's Edge) **Figure Four leg Lock **Fallaway Slam **reverse DDT *'Quotes' **BELIEVE! Notable Feuds *Elvis Capone *Crimson Lightening *The Dracco Bros. *Shovelman *Caretaker *The Prophets of Hell *Synic *Lutais *BloodSucker Championship Succession